The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus.
Recently, a power supply apparatus for supplying power to a motor for making a vehicle travel has been developed. For example, in a power supply apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-181737, a battery case that accommodates a plurality of battery cells and an electronic component case that accommodates electronic components used for battery charge and discharge control are separately provided and coupled. In this power supply apparatus, the heat generated from the electronic components is actively transferred to the electronic component case via a thermal conductive sheet to dissipate the heat of the electronic components.